This Is War
by brittbbe
Summary: Harry and 5 other students find out that they were kidnapped after they were born. I suck at summaries. VampireHarry WerewolfTwins AliveSirius DumbleBashing WeasleyBashing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Flashback-

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sat in a private room at St Mungo's Hospital; each was holding a baby in their arms. Both babies had silvery blonde hair, a combination of both their parent's hair and the silver eyes from their father. The nurse had taken them away to check they were both healthy and had returned them some 20 minutes later saying they were both perfectly healthy. They had decided to name the baby in Narcissa's arms Demetrius and the baby in Lucius' arms Draco, The proud parents gazed at the baby it their arms lovingly, unknown to them someone was planning to kidnap their children as well as few other children.

Same time- Riddle Manor-

Bellatrix Black and her husband Tom Riddle cradled their new born infants; they had decided to name them Jack and Damon. Lord Voldemort smiled down at his children they had their mum's hair colour and his facial structure. Bellatrix looked at her husband and gave him a weary smile; her hair clung to her forehead which was quite acceptable as she had been in labour for 8 hours.

"You need to rest, I'll take care of the boys," Lord Voldemort told his wife. She kissed both babies on their forehead and handed them to her husband and promptly fell asleep.

End Flashback

**A/n: Sorry it is so short! The chapters will get longer! If you were wondering about the name of the story I was listening to the song by 30 Seconds to Mars at the time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/n: chapter written for the first ever reviewer for this story Misty (who share her name with my cat)! Thank you!**

Present time-

Harry and his friends sat in their compartment on the way to Hogwarts for their 6th year, him and two of the others were thinking about the weird letters that they had received over the summer; the letters had been timed to arrive on their sixteenth birthdays. The letters had been addressed to other people and although they had told the owls that they had the wrong people the owls wouldn't leave, they eventually left when they took their respective letters and watched them start reading before returning to wherever they came from. The first letter read:

_Dear Damon,_

_If you are reading this then your father and I haven't survived the war or you have been taken from us. You have probably been brought up believing the Dark Lord is evil and that so is his wife. My name is Bellatrix Black and I am your mother, Tom Riddle is your father. By now you are either having a heart attack or have fainted, If you haven't been raised with him then I have another shock for you, you have a brother, twin actually. His name is Jack; he is older by two minutes. I want you to know that no matter what you have been told that your father and I love you dearly. _

_Love Bellatrix_

The person who now knew that he was actually named Damon fainted. The letter addressed to the next child went a lot differently, it read:

_Dear Demetrius,_

_This letter has been delayed for your sixteenth birthday; you will only receive it if you are still alive otherwise it will be returned back to me. So time for the message:_

_My son, if you are reading this then Dumbledore has gotten to you. I would like to tell you that everything will be okay but alas I can't. Dumbledore is a very powerful man and will ultimately use you for his gain, BE WARY OF HIM! _

_Please reply to this letter so that I will give you a more thorough explanation. _

_Love Mum_

_(Narcissa Malfoy)_

This boy had screamed before also passing out. Another boy had received a letter but had chosen to ignore it. The family he had always thought his weren't even related to him in any way. He was Jack Riddle and he had a younger twin named Damon. He had also fainted but not for long as two mischievous redheads had woken him up and told him that they were related because they had been kidnapped as well.

Ginny sat their ignorant to the fact that none of the boys were actually listening to her yapping on. She was going on and on about how she really liked Harry (hint hint nudge nudge), she was really hoping he would ask her out and then they would get married and have kids. She looked around and noticed that none of them were listening to her idiotic ramblings.

"Hey guys, are you listening to me?" Pause "HEY," she yelled, the five boys and Hermione jumped.

"Bloody hell Gin," Ron muttered.

"None of you were listening to me," she whined.

"And? We don't care Ginny; we don't always have to listen to you! By the Way… I'M GAY!" Harry shouted before storming out of the compartment, the four other boys following. Leaving a shocked Ginny behind and a concerned Hermione.

"Let's find Luna," Harry suggested when he had calmed down. Everyone nodded and they started the search for the slightly weird Ravenclaw.

They found her 10 minutes later sitting with…

**A/n: Heehee cliffie… Can you try and guess who is who? Whoever guesses correctly will get a big mental cookie. Also who do you think are the twins real parents?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I won't be posting anymore chapters until someone has attempted to guess who is who. I have over 20 more- longer- chapters. First one to guess correctly gets a chapter dedicated to them and big mental cookie.**

**Britt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**A/n: Thanks to everyone that guessed, made my day. This chapter is dedicated to Legoharrypotterisawesome and Lilyflower50. Lego was the person to guess the Neville was indeed a riddle twin and Lily guessed the rest. Congrats you have earned that big mental cookie. **

…No one. Luna sat perfectly calm and all alone in the compartment she had claimed. Her trunk was stored on the overhead bench and her rucksack was beside her. She had a book in her hand called Wrackspurts and How to Find Them by Brunhilda Bumbledork. She was already in her school uniform and had her hair in a high ponytail showing off her radish earrings.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Neville," Luna said without even looking up from her book. "Or should I say Demetrius, Damon and Jack." She smirked from behind her book at their shocked faces. "I'm not a seer for nothing you know!" She sighed loudly.

"Uhh… Luna is there any chance that you can keep this quiet; I mean I'm a Malfoy and the twin of Draco!" I heard a gasp behind me and turned to see Draco stood in the door way of the compartment. "Fudge!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"D-Demetrius," He breathed out, Harry moaned and sunk down onto the bench, hissing and wincing as he did. Ron watched with concerned eyes as his friend clutched himself pitifully, trying to ease the pain from his body.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked.

"It hurts to move." Harry answered shaking as he did.

"Why?" Draco asked from his place just inside the door way.

"Don't worry, it is nothing, honest," Harry nodded trying to convince himself of that as much as he was trying to convince them. Ron eyed the small bespectacled boy warily he knew Harry was lying but knew that the other boy wouldn't want him to talk about it in front of the others. Ron tried to say something but as he did Harry looked over at him.

"Don't you dare say anything Ron!" Harry glared at the red head.

"Fine! We will be talking about this later, I will include Hermione if I have to!" Ron said to his friend.

"Don't include her! Please!" Harry exclaimed before promptly passing out.

Ron and Neville quickly rushed over to their friend, they pulled off the overly large muggle shirt that he was wearing, the orange stained from over use. When they had managed to wrestle the shirt off they all gasped at what they saw. Harrys back was covered in bruises and long gashes that looked slightly infected.

"It's worse than last year," Ron mumbled to himself as he and Neville took in Harrys back with grim faces. "Why do you go back to those vile muggles?"

They had just finished dressing the wounds, with bandages that Ron had transfigured from things he had found in their compartment, when Harry woke up. He was a little disoriented at first but woke up fully when Draco began speaking.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Demetrius," The blonde smirked savagely at his YOUNGER twin. He just wanted to establish that he was the eldest regardless whether they were twins or not. He had been born 7 minutes before his sibling, making him the eldest.

"Hi Draco," Harry licked his lips nervously and was looking slightly pale as he leaned against Ron slightly.

"Demetrius," Draco replied curtly.

"M-my name is H-Harry," Harry protested weakly, his trembles making him stutter as he tried to fight them off.

"You are my twin brother Demetrius Malfoy, born April 23rd 1981." Draco replied, matter of factly.

"My birthday is July 21st!"

"I'm going to write to mother, she'll know what to do." Draco walked out of their compartment and back to the one that he was currently sharing with Nott, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. He took out some paper and began composing his letter.

_Dear Mother,_

_I have found Demetrius! He is none other than Harry Potter! I found out this information as I happened to be walking pas a compartment that he had just entered with Weasel and Longbottom, I was about to carry on walking when Looney Lovegood said something that caught my attention. She called them by the names that we know them by and then said 'or should I call you Demetrius, Damon and Jack', the Riddle twins. _

_He has been lied to, he believes that his birthday is July 31__st__ and denies vehemently that he is Demetrius, even though I heard him say quiet clearly that he was 'a Malfoy and Draco's twin"._

_I shall await your reply, if need be show father the letter to get his opinion on the matter._

_Love Draco_

Draco rolled the letter up and took his owl Hades out of his cage. He quickly tied the letter to the owl's leg and told it, "Malfoy Manor, Mother."

The owl took off into the rapidly darkening sky through the open window and Draco's eyes followed it until it was a mere speck in the distance.

One hour later, train station-

"Thank god! We're finally here. I'll carry Harry for you Luna, even if he is as light if not lighter than a feather." Ron said scowling; he took Harry from Luna and walked out of the compartment.

He carried Harry all the way to the Infirmary and deposited him gently onto the bed before going to get Madame Pomphrey. He found her in her office going through some medical files.

"Madame Pomphrey, Harry needs your help!" Ron said, startling the mediwitch.

Madame Pomphrey quickly rushed out of her office and to the bed she spotted Harry on, waving her wand and muttering as she went. A piece of parchment appeared with a list of all the younger boys injuries. After reading it they both got to work rebandaging his wounds and pouring healing potions down his throat. When they had finally finished half an hour later, Harry had started to stir and began, in vain, trying to sit up, Ron's hand pressed gently on Harrys chest was enough to keep the boy in place propped up against the pillows. Ron handed his green eyed friend a Pain Reliever potion and watched at the slightly dazed boy drank it and began to slowly sag back until it was only the pillows keeping his body slightly raised.

"Mr Potter, you may leave nut if I have to see you again because you have hurt yourself I shan't be too happy!" Madame Pomphrey told him before walking back into her office. Ron helped Harry up and put his shirt back on before helping him stumble back to the Gryffindor dorms. He said the password- **Lion's Den- **and they pushed the portrait aside and hobbled over to the nearest couch. Harry called for Dobby and the little house elf quickly appeared and was happy to make them some food because the opening feast was pretty much over. The little elf popped away and returned a few minutes later with enough food to feed a small army. Ron immediately began tucking in with vigour whilst harry took just enough to feed a small bird.

Great Hall, Slytherin Table, Draco-

Hades landed on my shoulder with Mother's reply and allowed me to untie the letter before snatching some meat off my plate and flying away.

_Dear Draco,_

_Is this true? Are you sure he is Demetrius? I have seen him, he the carbon copy of James Potter!_

_I showed the letter to your father and he was furious, his son gone to live with muggles and the Dark Lord's children living with muggle lovers and blood traitors. We have informed the Dar Lord and showed him your letter and he was furious as well. We have planned a rescue mission, as to not make it suspicious we are going to kidnap you as well as Harry, Ron and Neville. _

_The dark Lord doesn't want to prolong his waiting and neither do your father and I so this should happen very soon._

_Love Mother_

Draco smirked before tucking the letter into his pocket. He couldn't wait he got up from the table and left for the dungeons, the first years all trailed behind him, after all he is a prefect.

**A/n: What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Gryffindor Tower-**

Ron and Harry prepared for bed in silence, the rest of their dorm mates were having their showers. All of a sudden the doors to their room burst opened and a ton of Deatheaters rushed in. Harry and Ron didn't have time to grab their wands before they were stunned and being carried away from their room, Harry spotted Neville in the arms of another Deatheater. They were apparated out of Hogwarts and to an unknown location, they had had their wands taken from them and were currently being tied to chairs. After the deatheaters had finished tying them up they were unstunned. They each wanted to protest but didn't in case they were punished. Instead of protesting they were all plotting, all three of them had talked the Sorting Hat out of putting them into Slytherin.

Lord Voldemort entered the room, his robes gliding behind him and Lucius Malfoy hot on his heels. All three of them squirmed at seeing their respective father.

"Welcome to Slytherin Manor, you three have been brought here because we believe you to be, in Lucius' case his long lost son, and in my case both of my long lost sons. Harry it has been confirmed by Draco that you are indeed his twin brother Demetrius Malfoy. We also believe that Neville and Ronald are my twin sons Jack and Damon Riddle." Voldemort told them, gesturing to them each in turn.

All three of them looked at him wearily before Harry suddenly collapsed. They watched in half fascination and half horror as he started screaming in pain and changing. His hair grew lighter and flatter, the colour becoming the same shade of blonde that all the Malfoy men had, white blonde. His eyes began going through the colours until finally staying a solid silver colour, the exact same shade as Draco's. His legs began to grow as well as his body and his shoulders began to broaden, his arms acquired more muscles and the small baby fat that he still had began to tone up, all that was left was a carbon copy of Draco sat tied to a chair, half conscious.

"Father," he managed to croak out before finally blacking out. Lucius rushed over to his son and undid the ropes which held him in place, he took his unconscious son into his arms, cradling the slender form to his chest as he left the room, not before nodding to his Lord.

Lord Voldemort had watched the proceedings with a small amount of amusement, he turned back to his own two sons, they stared unblinkingly back at him. Dumbledore had obviously done something to them otherwise they would have changed like Harry had. He would have to ask Severus to brew one of the potions that he had kept hidden from the world, the Reverses Potion. Severus Snape, Dungeons, Hogwarts-

Ever since Dumbledore has died he had lots of free time, Minerva had been made headmistress and Flitwick the deputy.

Severus was currently making the potion the Dark Lord had requested he make, it was an unusual before and he wondered why he had never heard of it, he had heard of lots of unusual potions. He had been asked to make this potion to counter the potions that had been put on the Dark Lords children when they were kidnapped by that meddling old coot Dumbledore.

The potion would get rid of all the spells placed on the two boys; this would make them come into any powers that were blocked off, change their appearance to what it was meant to look like and maybe more. He finished adding the final ingredient and began stirring it 30 times anti- clockwise. When the potion turned a pale brown colour he turned the heat off and began putting it into the vials he had lined up next to the cauldron. With that done he put two in his pocket and began the trip up the stairs to his living area and went through the floo to Slytherin Manor.

When he got there he found his Lord and his Lord's Wife waiting for him, he quickly handed over the two vials and left.

Lord Voldemort, Slytherin Manor-

After Severus had left Lord Voldemort left the room and made his way towards the room where his two sons were still tied to their chairs. Harry had been taken back to Malfoy Manor by his father to spend his time healing with his new- found family.

Lord Voldemort went into the room that his sons were in, his wife just behind him. His sons were talking quietly between themselves, as soon as they noticed him they both stopped. He handed over a vial to his wife and she headed over to Neville whilst he took Ronald, they each fed a son the potion and watched as both screamed out in pain, their appearances changing so that they were both a mixture of their parents.

The potion also removed spells placed on them; they found that both had magic suppressing spells on them, the reason why both had barely passed their tests. Neville had only managed to do well at Herbology because there was no magic needed to pass.

**A/n: what do you think?**


End file.
